Schrodinger's Sexy Vampire Lady (Schrodinger x Seras)
by Dragonsonic
Summary: Schrodinger has missed Seras ever since that they had only met once...but now...he gets to meet his Beautiful Vampire Lady... Seras Victoria! (I Like this pariing as well, I think that Schrodinger and Seras would make a great pairing and this story has took me for about 5 days to finish on)
Hello everyone Dragonsonic with a Schrodinger x Seras Lemon story….. ( Schrodinger and Seras are from a anime show called Hellsing ultimate….. and I do NOT own Schrodinger nor Seras, they belong to their rightful owners who had created them….. so…yeah enjoy….)

If you are not mature enough to read the Lemon scene then Don't read it at all ok? Just skip it… ok lets go….

It was a normal day with a catboy named Schrodinger. He was a member of the millennium… and he worked for the major, later to realize that he was being used. It has been long ever since that he had saw the vampire girl (Seras). He was in a city. He had developed a crush om her ever since that he had saw her for the first time.

He looked at the sky and sighed as he looked down at the ground in sadness.

'' I miss Seras...'' Schrodinger said as he walked to a nearby house. When he arrived at the front door, he knocked the door, but nobody answered.

He knocked on the door again for the 2nd time, but no answer.

'' hello?'' Schrodinger called out as he tried to get the person's attention. He looked at the windows, only to see a empty room.

Schrodinger raised an eyebrow as he grabbed the doorknob and turned it, already to find the door already unlocked. The door creaked slowly as he entered the house.

'' somebody must have moved….'' Schrodinger said as he inspected the entire house and went out the front door and closed it.

'' well…. Looks like it's time for….ADVENTURE!'' Schrodinger yelled at the top of his lungs as he jumped up and down with enthusiasm. He started running .

He ran and ran and ran until he couldn't run anymore. He sat down on the ground as he tried to catch his breath, when he had saw a Girl with blonde hair, Blue eyes and fangs (Seras).

Schrodinger's eyes widened in surprise and excitement as he ran to her.

''Seras!'' Schrodinger explaimed happily and excitedly as he hugged Seras and gave her a wide smile.

Seras looked at the catboy and raised a eyebrow. As she looked at him.

'' Schrodinger?'' Seras said as she looked at him.

Schrodinger nodded eagerly as he kissed Seras hand, making her blush red.

'' its been a while…..hasn't it seras?'' Schrodinger asked as he smirked at her.

Seras rolled her eyes as she looked at the catboy.

'' aww come on Fraulien don't be like that….'' Schrodinger said as he flashed a very cute smile.

'' shut up…..'' Seras said

'' you're no fun…'' Schrodinger said playfully as he stuck his tongue at her.

Sera's scoffed as she looked at him.

'' I dont give a Damn…'' Seras said

'' Says the vampire lady…..'' Schrodinger said as he smirked smugly at the vampire lady

Seras glared at Schrodinger

'' you can be really irritating sometimes you know that?'' Seras said to Schrodinger

'' how can I be irritating?'' Schrodinger asked

'' you just are…'' Seras said

''party pooper…..'' Schrodinger muttered

Scrodinger whistled a tune as he spinned and done a pose to Seras, who was not amused.

'' what do you want schrodinger?'' Seras asked

'' nothing….except that I wanted to say that i….'' Schrodinger said

'' You what?'' Seras said

'' i….i...i….'' Schrodinger nervously stammered as Seras was quickly losing her patience

'' JUST SAY IT!'' Seras exclaimed angrily

Schrodinger blushed and squeaked as he looked at her and hugged her.

'' I love you…..'' Schrodinger said softly as he wrapped his arms around Seras and hugged her.

Sera's eyes widened as she had heard that Schrodinger had said that to her. She was at a loss for words.

'' You can't be serious'' Seras said in disbelief

'' but I am…fraulien….i love you Seras Victoria….'' Schrodinger said as he purred happily, his ears twitching slightly.

Seras looked at the catboy as she gave Schrodinger a loving smile.

'' you're lucky that you're cute…..'' Seras said as she hugged Schrodinger and ruffled his hair.

Schrodinger felt like if he was gonna die…but he was happy that he had admitted his true feelings to the vampire girl.

Schrodinger looked into Seras blue eyes as he was enticed by her luscious looks.

'' wow…'' Schrodinger whispered as he blushed

Seras smirked at Schrodinger

'' what?'' Seras said

''N-nothing…'' Schrodinger said as he quickly turned around

'' Are you sure?'' Seras asked

'' yes…..'' Schrodinger said as he turned around and looked at Seras

''So….'' Seras said

''So….'' Schrodinger said

'' wanna stay with me?'' Seras said as she smiled at Schrodinger

Schrodinger looked at Seras and nodded.

''ok'' Schrodinger eagerly accepted Seras offer as his ears twitched fast with excitement

Seras giggled as she patted the catboys head.

'' want to see the major?'' Schrodinger said

Sera's cringed at hearing the Major as she turned to look at Schrodinger.

''no…..'' Sera s muttered as she shuddered

'' oh yeah….. you work with Integra…..right?'' Schrodinger said as he started walking with the vampire girl.

'' That is correct…'' Seras replied as they had walked to a mansion.

''whoa!'' Schrodinger exclaimed as he looked at the mansion.

'' you like?'' Seras asked

Schrodinger nodded with a cheesy smile.

'' yes…..'' Schrodinger said as he gave the vampire girl a flower.

'' aww thank you….my sweet kitty boy…'' Seras said seductively as she nibbled on his ear, making him snicker just a bit.

'' That kinda tickles…'' Schrodinger said as Seras kept on nibbling his ear and started tickling his sides, making him laugh a bit.

Schrodinger purred with happiness as they had entered the large house.

'' so…seras… how have you been lately?'' Schrodinger asked

Seras smiled

'' im doing ok'' Seras said sweetly.

'' where's integra?'' Shcrodinger asked the vampire girl

'' She's at the capital, having dissucssions about some stuff happened from the past….. at least the war is over….'' Seras said

Schrodinger raised an eyebrow in confusion as he had started thinking of the war with the other countries.

'' I cant remember any event from the war…'' Schrodinger said softly

'' you don't?'' Seras said

'' no…I don't remember at all…'' Schrodinger said as he looked at a couch in the living room and decided to take a seat on it.

'' that's weird…..'' Seras said

'' yeah…..'' Schrodinger said

Seras walked to the couch and sat with Schrodinger and scooted closer to him.

'' Seras?'' Schrodinger said

'' yes?'' Seras said

'' Are you and Alucard dating?'' Schrodinger asked

Seras blushed madly as she shot a glare at the catboy and snorted. Schrodinger quickly turned away as he didn't want to get pummeled by the vampire girl.

'' Alucard is my master…'' Seras muttered

'' oh…..'' Schrodinger said as he turned back to look at her.

Seras grabbed Schrodinger and hugged him tightly, she kissed his forehead and stroked his hair.

'' my sweet kitty boy….'' Seras said as she was still hugging him.

Schrodinger squirmed out of Seras grasp as he looked at her.

'' what's wrong?'' Seras asked Schrodinger

Schrodinger stared at the vampire girl as he had imagined her in her vampire form, which had terrified him just a bit.

'' Nothings wrong…Seras…'' Schrodinger said as he hugged Seras and purred.

'' are you sure?'' Seras asked Schrodinger

Schrodinger nodded and grinned.

Schrodinger: *thinking*

(shes so beautiful….) Schrodinger thought

( he's so cute…and his ears are so soft for me to nibble on) Seras thought

'' do you have any drinks here?'' Schrodinger asked Seras.

'' yes we do'' Seras replied

'' ok'' Schrodinger said as he had went to the kitchen and looked in the refridgerator and found some food and drinks.

'' hmmm…..i'll choose this one'' Schrodinger said as he had grabbed a container of dark blue liquid and went back to Seras.

'' you found something to drink?'' Seras asked

'' Yep!'' Schrodinger said as he showed Seras a container of dark blue liquid. Seras gasped in shock as she snatched the container away from Schrodinger.

'' Hey!'' Schrodinger said as he looked at Seras, who was inspecting the container.

'' Schrodinger...where did you get this?'' Seras asked calmly as she looked at the catboy.

'' from the refriderator…why do you ask?'' Schrodinger asked as he gave Seras a confused look.

'' Schrodinger….this is not something that everyone drinks…..'' Seras said

'' what do you mean?'' Schrodinger said

'' what I mean is that this stuff is very dangerous and If one bit of a drop lands on your skin, it will get in your body and poisons your brain cells and your body, thus killing you almost instantly'' Seras said

'' WHAT?!'' Schrodinger screamed as he was shocked and scared.

'' but at least you didn't drink it yet…'' Seras said

'' why was that stuff in the fridge?'' Schrodinger asked the vampire girl.

'' that was from my master… he had gave me the container which had blue liquid for a reason…..''

'' what for?'' Schrodinger asked

'' I don't know why…but you shouldn't drink this….ill get you something else to drink on'' Seras said as she quickly walked to the kitchen and opened the refridgerator.

''Schrodinger!'' Seras called out

Schrodinger ran to the kitchen as he had got in his combat stance.

'' what's wrong seras?! Are we in danger?!'' Schrodinger said as he was still in his fighting stance.

Seras looked at Schrodinger and gave him a serious and confused face.

''no one is here except you and me Schrodinger…..'' Seras said

''oh…..'' Schrodinger said as he putted his hands down.

'' I have water, juice and soda….which one do you want Schrodinger?'' Seras asked the catboy

'' I'll take soda…please…'' Schrodinger said

''ok then'' Seras said as she grabbed a soda and gave it to Schrodinger and got one for herself as well.

The two had went back to the living room as they had drunk their sodas and took the empty soda cans to the trash and went back to the living room.

Schrodinger sat on the couch as he looked at the vampire girl. Seras looked at Schrodinger and winked at him as she went upstairs to her room.

''hmmmm…..'' Schrodinger said as he looked at the stuff in the mansion.

5 minutes have passed as Schrodinger was bored as he waited for seras.

'' maybe she went to bed…'' Schrodinger said

Schrodinger had heard footsteps descend down the stairs as seras came down.

Schrodinger's eyes widened as he looked at seras. Seras was dressed in a dark red bra and panties. Scrodinger blushed very red as he looked at Seras.

'' S-Seras….'' Schrodinger stammered

'' hey there my sexy kitty boy.….'' Seras said in a sweet and seducing tone as she walked to Schrodinger and sat on his lap and winked at him.

'' W-W-What's this Seras?'' Schrodinger asked the vampire girl as she kissed him and slithered her tongue into his mouth, their tongues swirling together.

After the kiss seras took off his black shorts and boxers, leaving him bottomless. Seras licked her lips as she had looked at Schrodingers cock.

''looks like someone's getting excited….'' Seras said as she unclipped her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Schrodinger was enticed by Seras ample breasts.

Schrodinger looked at seras as Seras grabbed his cock and pumped it slow and hard, making him moan.

''you like that?'' Seras asked Schrodinger as she got down on the floor and started licking the tip and kissing it.

Schrodinger nodded as he started panting a little heavily.

Seras smirked as she started sucking Schrodinger's cock.

'' ahh….Seras…..'' Schrodinger moaned as he mewed.

Seras twirled her tongue around the head of Schrodinger's cock as she was enjoying it.

Seras took Schrodinger's cock out of her mouth, now covered with her saliva as she gave Schrodinger a devious and seductive smile as she giggled and placed Schrodinger's cock between her breasts.

'' have you experienced a Titjob before?'' Seras asked the cat-boy

'' no…..'' Schrodinger said

''well…..its about time that I give you the 1st experience of titjob'' Seras said as she grinned and started rubbing Schrodinger's cock with her breasts, making him moan im pleasure.

'' your boobs are so soft…..like fluffy pillows…'' Schrodinger moaned

'' im glad that you like my big boobs my sexy kitty boy'' Seras said in a very sexy and seducing tone as she kept rubbing Schrodingers cock with her boobs.

Seras's eyes brightened as she rubbed Schrodingers cock faster with her breasts and started licking the tip.

'' Seras…I feel something strange….'' Schrodinger said

'' that means that you're about to cum Kitty….'' Seras said as she rubbed Schrodinger's cock fast with her boobs.

'' IM CUMMING! NYAAAAAAH!'' Schrodinger yelled as he came all over Seras's face and breasts. Seras giggled as she wiped the cum off of her face and licked it, loving the taste.

'' you came a lot Schrodinger…..'' Seras said as she winked at Schrodinger and laid on her back. Schrodinger looked at Seras pussy and purred as his tail swifted back and forth, fast with horniness and excitement.

'' Seras….'' Schrodinger whispered

'' go on Schrodinger….make me yours….'' Seras said in a sexy tone.

Schrodinger positioned his cock near Seras pussy and looked into her blue eyes.

'' Ready Kitty boy?'' Seras said as she smiled at the catboy.

'' yes….Seras…..'' Scrhodinger said as he slid his cock inside Seras pussy.

Seras gasped and moaned as Schrodinger started thrusting slowly, enjoying Seras tight walls squeezing his cock.

'' ahhh….oooh Schrodinger….'' Seras moaned as Shcrodinger kept on thrusting into the vampire girl.

'' so tight…..and wet…..'' Schrodinger moaned as he as enjoying Seras's tight walls squeezing his cock.

'' Faster Schrodinger…..Faster…'' Seras moaned

''you want me to go faster?'' Schrodinger asked

Seras nodded

''yes….'' Seras whispered

'' as you wish…..'' Shcrodinger said as he started going in and out of Seras, thrusting fast. Seras moaned loudly as she wrapped her arms and legs around Schrodinger, pulling him deeper into her.

Schrodinger smirked as he kept on thrusting Very Fast in Seras pussy. It wasn't long as Schrodinger gritted his teeth as he was about to climax and so was Seras.

'' Seras….im Cumming! I need to pull out!'' Schrodinger moaned out

'' Don't pull out Schrodinger…..i want to have your hot cum inside me…'' Seras said softly

'' Are you sure?'' Schrodinger said as he kept thrusting

''yes…'' Seras said softly

''ok…..here goes…..NYAAAAAAAAAAH!'' Schrodinger yelled as he spilled his seed inside the vampire girl as she coated Schrodinger's cock with her juices.

The two had gotten up, walked upstairs and to their bed as Schrodinger closed the door and looked at Seras, who was already in the bed.

Schrodinger got in the bed as he smiled at Seras.

'' so…..Seras….'' Schrodinger said

''hmm?'' Seras said as she smiled at the catboy

'' how was i?'' Schrodinger asked the vampire girl

Seras giggled and kissed Schrodinger on the nose, making him blush.

'' you were….amazing…'' Seras said as she covered herself and Schrodinger with the covers.

Schrodinger yawned as he quickly drifted off to sleep as Seras giggled and kissed his forehead and whispered in his ear.

'' Good night…..my Sweet Kitty Boy…..'' Seras whispered as she closed her eyes and started to sleep with Schrodinger.

The two had slept as they had thought of being a couple.

The End….

( Aaaaaamd that's a wrap! This story had took me just about 6 Days to work on it ever since that I had been doing Sonic Lemon stories…..and NO Hate Reviews please…)


End file.
